No Regrets
by Kylie18
Summary: "I'm an old friend of Tony Nelson's," The woman started, "he used to live here." Jeannie nodded. She knew this woman; knew her eyes. She recognized the lines of her face and way she smiled. She remembered her hair; dark like night. Jeannie opens the door to the past and must confront a long forgotten past; forcing a trip down memory lane which may yield surprising truths.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes (please read):_ This is set in The Birds, the Bees and a Baby bit universe. If you haven't read it, that's okay, you don't need to. Just know that Tony and Jeannie are happily married with three children. I love this little universe and felt like it was the perfect setting to write this story. I've always wondered what it would be like if one day a newly single ex of Tony's showed up at the Nelson's door. This is how I see it. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"That's lovely, sweetie. Your daddy will love it," Jeannie smiled to her son, who was sitting next to her and his brother at the table, happily drawing a welcome home card for Anthony.

"It's green. Daddy likes green," Ben told her proudly, scribbling happily.

Josh hit his crayons against the table, not liking his mother's attention being turned away. "I make daddy card, too."

She laughed lightly and bounced him in her lap. "He will love yours too, darling." She had to supervise them both while they made the cards. At their ages she could let Allison sit and color without worrying about cleaning crayon marks from the table or the walls. With the boys, she knew better than to take her eyes off of them. Making a mess seemed to be in their genes. Thankfully neither of them had any powers that she had to contend with.

"He'll love mine most," Ben added looking at this brother.

"No…" Josh started to protest, but the ringing of the doorbell stopped him.

Jeannie sighed. Who could that possibly be? Anthony was surprising Allison and picking her up from school, but they were not due home for at least another ten minutes. "Benjamin, keep an eye on your brother for just a minute while mommy opens the door."

He nodded, but didn't look at her.

"Josh sweetie, only on the paper, okay?" She reminded him, sliding out of the chair and sitting him back down.

"Okay mommy."

She nodded, but she knew better. She was going to be cleaning or blinking, depending on how much time she had, crayon off the table. She smoothed out her hair and her dress while she walked, wanting to answer the door as quickly as possible.

Normally she would welcome company with open arms, but Anthony had been on a mission for two weeks and this was meant to be family time.

She opened the door slowly with a smile, hoping it was a salesman who she could quickly get rid of.

The woman on the other side offered her an equally placating smile, though she seemed to be confused about something.

"Hello," The woman started, eyes locked with Jeannie's. "I'm sorry I think I must have the wrong address." She said it, but she wasn't sure she was at the wrong address. The woman standing before her reminded her of someone she'd met before.

Jeannie nodded; though she wasn't convinced the woman was at the wrong door. She looked familiar, very familiar, but she could not place the face.

"I'm looking for Tony Nelson," The woman started, "he used to live here."

Jeannie nodded. She knew this woman; knew her eyes. She recognized the lines of her face and way she smiled. She remembered her hair; dark like night. "He still lives here. He is due home from a mission any minute."

The woman nodded. "Oh and you are?" She asked curiously.

Jeannie cocked her head and looked curiously at the woman. "I am his wife, Jeannie." She watched the woman nod slowly and her mouth fall open slowly from surprise.

"I've been out of the country," She started, rambling slightly, "I clearly missed the news story about Tony getting married." Jeannie, the name raced around her mind as she tried to place the woman before her.

Jeannie offered her a smile. "You have not seen him in some time?" It was a question, more for the woman's benefit than hers. She knew that the woman and Anthony had not seen each other in at least a decade.

"It's been years. Ten maybe twelve," She told Jeannie through a sad smile. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I would look him up."

"He should not be long," Jeannie offered. "You are more than welcome to wait."

The woman nodded. "I just might take you up on that offer. Oh, you must think I'm out of mind," She pushed out quickly, "I'm accepting an invitation into your home and I haven't even introduced myself. Melissa Stone."

She held out her hand to Jeannie, but Jeannie paused. Melissa Stone-the same Melissa Stone whom Anthony had been engaged to when he opened her bottle.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It is nice to meet you Melissa," Jeannie said with a smile. She could not take back her invitation, but she was not sure she wanted this woman in her home.

They shook hands slowly, sizing each other up. One was his wife and the other was an ex-fiancée whom he had loved. It was an uncomfortable situation to say the least.

"Please," Jeannie smiled, motioning Melissa inside. "Forgive the mess. We are in the middle of decorating for Anthony's homecoming."

Melissa nodded, offering Jeannie a soft smile. It wasn't until Jeannie closed the door behind her and she'd stepped further into the room that she realized why Jeannie had said "they" were decorating. "Children…" She pushed out on a hard breath, the sight catching her off guard.

"I…" Jeannie started, not sure how to respond.

Melissa shook her head and looked over at Jeannie. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting any of this."

Jeannie nodded. "These are my sons," She started pointing to the table and the two little boys who did not seem to care one bit about their visitor, "Benjamin and Joshua. Can you say hello?"

Josh waved without looking up from his coloring. Ben turned his head just enough to look at Melissa. "Hi."

"Hello Benjamin it's nice to meet you," She struggled to get the words out. He was the spitting image of his father and it took her breath away. "He's the spitting image of Tony."

Jeannie nodded, but Ben spoke before she had a chance to. "We're making daddy welcome home cards. He went to the moon."

Melissa nodded and took a step toward the boys. "I read that in the newspaper. How long has he been gone?"

"Two months," Ben replied nonchalantly, eyes back on his card.

Jeannie laughed lightly. "Two weeks. This is the longest that he's been away since before they were before, before Allison was born actually."

"Allison?" Melissa asked of Jeannie but it was Ben who answered.

"She's my sister," He told her. "Daddy is picking her up from school then he's coming home."

"A daughter too," Melissa smiled in Jeannie's direction. "Quite a little family you've got."

Jeannie nodded and opened her mouth to reply, when the front door opened.

"Mommy said if we were good we could have pizza and ice cream…" They heard Alli before they saw her or Tony. "We were very good. I did all my homework. I didn't fight with Ben, either."

Tony was laughing as they walked through the door; Alli on his back. Piggyback rides from her daddy were one of her favorite things and if her smile was indication this one was extra special. "Pizza and ice cream, that'll make you sick." He closed the door behind them, not paying any attention to what was going on in the living room.

"I like pizza and ice cream," She beamed, bouncing lightly against his back as they headed into the living room.

"Daddy!" Ben and Josh yelled, Ben jumping up from the table, stopping only long enough to lift his brother from his chair.

Tony knelt down so Alli could slide off his back, and he could catch the boys as they ran into his arms. "There's my guys!"

They rambled happily, Tony hugging them tight while he stood up.

"Mommy," Alli started beaming up at her, "why didn't you tell me that daddy was coming to get me?"

"It was a surprise, darling," Jeannie smiled back. "Was it not wonderful this way?"

Alli nodded, bouncing on her heels with happiness. She was in her favorite pink dress complete with matching pink shoes and a pink hair clip that kept her curls pulled out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with life and with happiness. "I got to tell all the other kids that my daddy went to the moon."

Melissa watched the scene before her silently. She watched the way Tony held his sons, hugged them close. The way he listened with complete attention to whatever it was they were rambling about. He was edging closer to Jeannie, casting her barely there smiles as he moved. He was looking at her the same way he did the children; with the same unabashed love and adoration.

"Hello darling," He was finally able to say when he was close enough to her, "I missed you." He kissed her softly, lips barely there.

She nodded and leaned into the kiss. Two weeks was far too long to be without him.

"Who are you?" Allison asked, hands on hips, eyes blazing up at Melissa.

"Allison," Jeannie scolded.

Tony's eyes left Jeannie and darted across the living room before finally coming to rest on Melissa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She really hadn't meant to disturb their reunion.

The boys slid down his arms to the floor, less than thrilled with the way he'd frozen and was staring blankly across the room.

"Who is she mommy?" Alli asked again, eyes going from her mommy to her daddy.

"Melissa," Tony finally pushed out on a hard breath. He saw her. He said her name. He knew she was standing in their living room, but he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Melissa Stone

After all these years.

**To be continued**

_**Authors notes: **__I know this is a busy chapter, but with all those kids it's a busy life. I_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"I really am sorry," Melissa blew out after a few seconds of silence, "I never meant to interrupt your homecoming."

Tony nodded, eyes still locked on Melissa. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Obviously," She smiled, "my head was in the clouds. I don't know what I was thinking just showing up here…"

"Mommy," Alli started, "you said we could have pizza when Daddy got home."

Jeannie nodded, Ben and Josh huddling near her. She was torn between ushering the children from the room so that Anthony and Melissa could talk, and telling the children to go play in their rooms so she could stay and listen. "It's not dinner time yet," She reminded them. "Why do we not have a snack and finish what we were working on while daddy talks to his friend."

Tony offered her a soft smile. He didn't know whether to be grateful to her for being so understanding or if he should tell Melissa that now wasn't a good time and ask her to leave.

"Can I get you anything, darling?" Jeannie asked, hoping that he heard the tone of her voice. That she was not angry or upset, and that she was not jealous. That part of their marriage had long since faded; she knew that he loved her and that he would always love her. She just did not like this. His ex-fiancée showing up at their door single- well she hadn't said that but women knew these things-asking to see her husband.

He shook his head, his eyes catching hers. He knew this was hard for her and he was thankful that she was handling it with kindness.

"Melissa?" Jeannie asked as she scooped Josh up and reached out for Ben's hand.

"No. Thank you all the same."

Jeannie offered her a smile and motioned for Allison to follow her into the kitchen. She didn't want to leave her daddy, and was clearly not happy about their being someone in her home that made her have to do it. But she wanted pizza and ice cream, so she wouldn't give them any trouble.

"Your family is adorable," Melissa started when the kitchen door closed, and she knew Jeannie and the children were out of earshot.

"Thank you," Tony nodded, motioning for her to sit down. "I'm quite fond of them."

"It's obviously a mutual feeling. Those children adore you. Benjamin is your clone," She smiled as she sat down, Tony taking a set next to her.

"He has his mother's personality," He told her through a proud smile.

She nodded slowly, and fell silent; watching him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"This is just isn't the way I pictured things."

Tony raised a curious eyebrow at her, confused. "Why were you picturing things about my life? I don't mean to sound rude, Melissa, but this is quite a shock. It's been years."

She nodded again, turning her eyes from him. "I know. I should have called first. I just had to see you. I don't know…I can't really explain it."

"Is everything alright?" He asked, picking up on the faraway tone in her voice.

"Grover and I are no longer married," She said through a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry," Tony offered honestly. "That must be hard on your children."

She let out a dry laugh, and shook her head. "There are no children. We always said we wanted them. Talked about having them later, when things settled down…we just never got around to it. And to be honest, I think I liked my life to much to complain. Jet setting; living the life of an Astronauts wife and all that came with it."

"And now it's over a decade later and you're wondering what the point was?"

She nodded slowly. "I've been thinking so many things. All of my thoughts seem to lead back to you."

"Is that why you came back?"

His question hung high in the air between them, as Melissa thought through her answer.

Was that why she came here? Was she sitting on his couch asking him if he had regrets; with his wife and his children in the next room?

**To be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't know, Tony. I really don't," She admitted, with a shrug. "I never expected any of this. Maybe I thought that life had stood still for you or that you couldn't have settled down with anyone else."

"You didn't expect a wife and kids."

"No not at all. When I pictured our life together, I didn't see this, either. A house and the white picket fence, kids-domestic bliss and all of that. I saw the glamor and the prestige."

"There's a lot more to life," He reminded her. "I struggled with it all for a long time. What was expected of me as such a public figure and what I really wanted from my life. Everything that you and Grover had was tempting, but this…" He motioned around the living room, "this is so much better."

"It suits you," She smiled.

"Jeannie and I wasted so much time not being together; and for what."

"Your eyes light up when you talk about her," She noted. "And the way you look at her, neither you nor Grover ever looked at me the way you look at her."

"Melissa," He started but she shook her head.

"I regret a lot of things in my life Tony, and my biggest regret is letting you go." She said fast, in one hard breath, before she lost her nerve. "I don't remember exactly where I remember Jeannie from, but I have a feeling it was around the same time our engagement was breaking up. I should have seen her coming. I should have never walked away from us. I should have never let her get to me or my own insecurities about you. I should have fought for you."

"And if you would have?" He asked, "You just said this isn't the life you wanted. It wasn't what I wanted at first either, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. If we were meant to work we would have."

"Do you really believe that?"

He nodded. "I have no regrets. The only thing I'd change was how much time Jeannie and I wasted."

She studied his face, looked into his eyes. She wanted, hoped to see some sort of indecision or some kind of regret. Instead, she saw confidence, happiness, and contentment. "As much as I hoped there might still be something between us, a very big part of me wanted you to be happy. The kind of happy I've never really been."

"There's still time to find happiness, Lis," He smiled softly at the feel of her nickname on his lips, he hoped she knew there were no hard feelings, and that all he wanted for her was the kind of happiness he had. "If the last twelve years have taught me anything, it's that you never give up on something you really want. You fight and work to make it happen."

She cast him a soft smile. "No matter what has changed in your life, you are still the good man I remember you to be, Tony Nelson."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Three little voices sounded as they ran toward the couch.

Melissa smiled. His children interrupting whatever was left of their conversation seemed more than a fitting end.

"We made you welcome home cards," Alli told him, holding out the cards. "Mine is this one," She pointed to the top card, "and it's the best."

"Is not…" Ben tossed back, shaking his head.

"I am sorry. I kept them away as long as I could," Jeannie told them apologetically.

Melissa shook her head and rose to her feet. "Don't be sorry, I've taken too much of your time as it is."

Alli scrambled into the spot next to Tony that Melissa had vacated, Ben climbed onto the couch and curled up on the other side of his daddy, while Tony pulled Josh into his lap. "I'd show you to the door…" He offered through an apologetic smile, but Melissa shook her head.

"And ruin the moment? You take care of your mommy and daddy okay?" She told the children. Ben and Josh nodded, without a word or eve a glance. Allison looked up at her, eyes narrowed; accusing almost and nodded.

She wanted to laugh at the whole thing, and the fact that a six year old seemed keen to her and the reasons she was here. "It was nice meeting you, Jeannie," Melissa smiled as she started for the door. "I really am sorry for showing up how I did."

"Do not worry," Jeannie told her as they headed for the door. "It was nice lovely meeting you too," Jeannie smiled as she opened the door.

"You're a very lucky woman, Jeannie," Melissa said, stopping in the doorway only long enough to cast a lasting glance back at Tony.

It didn't have to be said; but they all knew. If things were different, if Melissa thought there was any chance, she would be returning. She would put up a fight for what she really wanted.

Jeannie sighed as she pushed the door closed. She did not know what was said and she did not care in any real sense, but the woman who had just left her house was clearly still in love with a very married man. It was at least enough to make her wonder.

"What is the moon like, daddy?" Alli asked, looking up at him with wide, love filled eyes.

"Is there aliens?" Ben asked curiously.

"Aliens," Josh giggled nodding to his daddy.

"No aliens," Tony laughed. " You know what, I have an idea," He started excitedly, as he changed the subject. "Alli, why don't you take your brothers and get your coats on."

"Where go?" Josh asked.

"Are we going for pizza?" Alli asked excited.

"Ice cream?" Ben wondered.

Tony's eyes met Jeannie's across the room and he smiled brightly at hers. "We're going to the beach."

"The beach?" Jeannie asked this time, watching the kids nod before moving from their spots. Alli grabbed Josh's hand and helped him down while Ben ran ahead of them.

Tony nodded smilingly knowingly at the kids as they headed for their rooms. "Yes, the beach."

She was confused now, and shook her head at him. "I do not understand."

He was on his feet now, headed toward her. "It's Friday night and I don't want to keep the kids cooped up here. I want us to spend some time together doing something fucn."

"Why the beach?" She asked, watching him step closer to her.

He reached out to her, arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close. "Not just a beach, darling. The beach where we met."

She smiled up at him. "I will have to blink."

He nodded. "I can live with that, this one time."

"Why?" She wondered. "You not usually want to go places I must blink us too."

"It feels like the right thing to do. Melissa and I talked about the past, regrets and what might have been…"

"What might have been?" She interrupted, curious.

"This is what would have been," He told her firmly. "You and me, the kids, this was always how it was meant to be. No matter how we got to this point, we would have gotten here."

"Do you really believe that?" She wondered quietly, through a soft smile.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. He'd wanted to properly greet her since he'd gotten home, but hadn't had the chance. Kissing her had always been one of his favorite things, and in moments like this it became the only thing he needed.

"Ewwwwwww," Alli laughed from their side.

They laughed against each other's lips and reluctantly pulled part.

"We go beach now?" Josh asked, as Tony bent to pick him up.

"Are we having pizza and ice cream there?" Ben wondered, not wanting to go if that meant no pizza and ice cream.

Jeannie nodded and held out her hands to Ben and Alli. "I will blink it in when we get there."

"Daddy doesn't like us to blink," Alli said nervously, looking up at her daddy.

"It's okay this one time," Tony told her with a knowing smile. "We can't drive to this beach."

"What beach?" Ben asked.

"The beach your mommy and I met on," Tony told them happily. "We can have a picnic and make sandcastles. Does that sound good?"

"Let's go. Let's go," Alli tugged excitedly at Jeannie's hand, "Blink mommy, hurry."

Jeannie nodded and everyone held each other close and she blinked.

Times like this were some of the best times of their lives and days like today only helped to teach them what it meant to be a family.

No regrets was putting it mildly.

**To be continued **

**Author's notes: **_There is one more chapter to this. Tony and Jeannie need to talk a little more about Melissa, but I wanted to give everyone a little family time before I did that. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes**:_ My goal was to make you feel for Melissa, understand her situation and sympathize with her. Of course, ultimately though, Tony was right where he wanted to be. And it would have ended up that way, no matter what. I love this little universe, so don't be surprised if something else pops up. Hope you enjoyed. _

_As for Allison and her realizing what was going on with Melissa, Jeannie could tell when people were at the door or on the phone, so I think genie's could pick up on...energies? I'm not sure if that's the right word, but I think she'd be able to focus on what brought Melissa there. Even if she didn't understand it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tony and Jeannie blew out hard sighs as they flopped down on the outdoor couch they had in their backyard. They'd re-done the backyard a few years before, needing a place they could relax after the kids were asleep.

"I don't know how you do that alone when I'm gone," Tony said, shaking his head while he leaned back and draped his arm around her, pulling her close.

It wasn't easy to get three children bathed, teeth brushed, stories read and into bed. They were more excited tonight, and the ice cream hadn't helped. They'd gone into to say goodnight to Allison and found her jumping on her bed. The boys weren't much better, and had been running around their room playing trucks and airplanes.

It was their fault really. A picnic at the beach, complete with pizza, ice cream, sandcastles and races down the beach. They were only there a few hours, but there were a lot of smiles and laughter, a lot of pizza and far more ice cream than they should have had.

Roger always said the kids were spoiled, and that they gave the kids far too much. He didn't think they were spoiled, it was more like loved. And it shouldn't be any other way.

"They are good kids," She laughed, leaning into him. "They usually do not give me any trouble. They were excited tonight."

"I can't imagine about what," He teased, "All that ice cream didn't help."

She nodded, snuggling in closer to him. "I love to see them smile."

"You're a wonderful mother," He said lovingly, looking down at her.

She smiled up at him. "And you are a wonderful father."

He nodded. "We're a pretty good team."

She laughed lightly and nodded in agreement, her head resting against his chest. "We are. I am glad you are home."

"I am too," He dropped a kiss on the top of her hand, and moved his body so his arms could encircle he waist.

"Two weeks is far too long," She breathed against this shirt.

"I know today was hard for you," He started hesitantly, "Thank you for handling it so graciously."

She nodded. "Sometimes people need closure. I am glad that Melissa was able to find some."

"I hope that she has. She came here hoping that there was still something left her and I."

Jeannie nodded and leaned into him. She already knew as much, but it was nice to know that he was the kind of man who would always be honest with her-even when there was nothing to be honest about. "One cannot blame her. The ending of your relationship with her did have some help from outside sources." He knew all about her role in the breakup of his relationship with Melissa, so this was not a surprise, but still something she felt he needed to know.

"I wouldn't have married her," He said it hard, pointed. He was as confident of that fact as he was that he and Jeannie were forever. "I cared about her. I loved her. But I wasn't in love with her and I would have come to realize that before I said I do."

"If you are sure," She smiled up at him.

He tossed her a knowing smile and leaned down, as she leaned into him. Their lips met instantly; and they melted into one another.

"Mommy!" Alli cried from inside, "Mommy!"

"We're going to have to work on her timing," Tony blew out through a sigh, as his lips reluctantly left hers. "I'll go," He started, but she shook head.

"I will be right back," She was on her feet, but hadn't moved. "Hold that thought." She laughed with a wink as she turned toward the house.

"Daddy?" Alli's voice was soft from the door way.

"Hi sweetheart," He smiled and turned to look at her. "Where is mommy?"

"Getting me juice," She told him, walking toward him.

He smiled to himself, if she could see her hair and the way it stuck to her head from sleep, or the way her pink pajama bottoms were bunched up around her calves, she would probably have a meltdown and insist on having hair fixed. She was the most adorable sight he'd ever seen, even if her timing was horrible. "Can't sleep?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My tummy hurts," She said, edging herself onto the couch next to him.

"Too much ice cream?" He teased, opening his arms to her.

"No," She laughed, sliding into his lap.

"You can stay out here for a little awhile if you'd like," He told her, arms around her so he could hold her tight.

She nodded and leaned against his chest. Her eyes drifted and she was already fighting sleep.

He heard yawn when he dropped a kiss on her head.

"Daddy," She started sleepily, though her head had tipped back slightly and she seemed to be looking into the sky. "When you go to the moon can you touch the stars?"

"The stars are a bit too far to travel too," He told her, "At least right now."

"Could I blink there?" She wondered curiously.

Tony laughed lightly. "You could, but I don't think you want to. As pretty as the stars are, they're really just a bunch of hot air and gas."

"Oh," She nodded. "If I want to go to the moon can I?"

"Of course, but only in a rocket."

She nodded and cuddled in close to him. "Daddy," She breathed after a few seconds.

"Yes darling," He smiled down at her.

"Why did you marry mommy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well that's a big question coming from such a little girl," He half said, half laughed as he tickled her tummy. "Why did I marry mommy…" He started, pulling her closer. "I married her because I love her."

She nodded slowly. "But you loved that other lady."

He sighed but smiled down at her. "How did you know that?"

She shrugged, looking up at him now.

"I did love Melissa at one time," He started, slowly. He wanted to put this in a way she would understand, but also in a way she wouldn't question. "Alli, love is complicated, even for grownups. There are a lot of things I don't know about it, but I know that I have never loved another woman the way I love your mother. The way I've loved your mother since the day we met."

"On the beach," She smiled proudly. "That was a pretty beach. I like it. Will you love mommy for always?" She asked, nervously, still trying to understand how you could love someone and then not love someone.

He nodded through a knowing smile. "Sweetie, I lived without her once, and I missed her so much I couldn't breathe. There is no question that I will love her for always."

She seemed satisfied and leaned into his chest. "Okay daddy," She pushed out through a yawn.

Jeannie cleared her throat from the doorway a minute or so later. "I did not think she really had a stomachache," She whispered on her way toward him.

"Mmm," He nodded, looking down at Alli, "how did you know?"

She slid in next to him, careful not to rouse Allison. "She was asking me the same questions while she was in the bath."

"How does a six year old pick up on such complicated emotions?"

She shrugged, "I do not know, but I would imagine it to be something like she and I knowing who is on the phone or at the door before answering. It is just something we can feel more easily than humans."

He nodded. "That's a lot for such a little girl. I can see why it upset her."

"You did a very good job of answering her," She told him through a bright smile.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, though he didn't care how much she heard. He'd gladly tell her all of that whenever she wanted.

"You could not breathe without me, huh?" She smiled as she leaned to kiss him.

He smiled into her lips; leaning in as far as he could go with Alli curled up on his lap. "I never want to feel that way again."

She nodded lips still against his. "Yes, Master!"

He laughed aloud at that, and reluctantly pulled away. "I have no regrets, Jeannie."

She nodded, and leaned against his shoulder. She blinked quickly, a blanket falling over Alli and Jeannie. "Can we stay out here for a while? I like it here. It's quiet and calm."

"We can hear the boys from here," He said, his arm sliding from around Alli, so he could drape his arm around Jeannie.

There was not a doubt in his heart or regret in his mind. If he could back all those years ago, to that beach, and find Jeannie's bottle…know what he knew now, he would open it.

He pulled Jeannie closer, and tucked Alli further against him.

And he would do it all over again.

**Fin**


End file.
